


Buffy, Spike and Riley

by Spuffy_the_vampire_slayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffy_the_vampire_slayer/pseuds/Spuffy_the_vampire_slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years had passed since Buffy had last seen Riley, Buffy and Spike had been engaged for 2 months…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy, Spike and Riley

Buffy, as usual was doing her nightly patrol. Vampires, vampires and vampires every night was the same. She sighed and started to turn home; stake in one hand, supper in the other, she had rather taken to take-aways recently. Out of the corner of eye she saw a shadow in the bushes she shrugged, assumed it was a squirrel or something and took her hair out of her pony tail, she stopped, it had moved again, it was big…

Buffy placed her supper on a nearby grave stone and watched the shadow.

The strange shape darted through the thicket of bushes, tripping every now and again. Buffy started to follow it through the bushes, first walking quickly and then jogging, it was fast but she was faster, she sped up. She quickly caught up with it and gasped realising just before she shoved mr pointy through his chest not only was it human she seemed to recognise it…

“rrrileyy?” she shakily said.

“Buffy?” he replied.

“What the f*ck are you doing here?!” she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

“I came back for, ffforr, for you”.


End file.
